


Honeymoon Pleasure

by GreyHood99



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 00:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10373544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyHood99/pseuds/GreyHood99
Summary: A Request from a wattpad user. Shay and you are celebrating your honey moon. Totally containing lemon.





	

New York looks sacred, out on the patio in the bedroom upstairs. The New York air blows your (your hair color) hair, it dances in the wind and sunset. The rays on the light gleam on to your beautiful (Color of your wedding dress) wedding dress, it shakes into the wind. You look at your hand, your symbol of commitment rests on your ring finger. It shines and twinkles, just like the twinkle of your husband, as he kissed at the ceremony. Your husband said he had a surprise for you, as much as he didn’t want to keep you waiting, he insisted he get it for you. Your husband was none other than the broad shouldered and muscled, Shay Patrick Cormac. His tux was nicely tailored, marrying in front of a beautiful lake with rose petals and water lilies. You two had been the worst of times, and even the best, and the two of you have never grown apart. So, when Shay presented the ring that now sits on your finger, you knew you couldn’t tell him no. You felt a destiny with the Colonial Templar. When you two met at the dinner party, when he first saved your life from the thugs in the alley, tp when you needed a place to stay away from your abusive former husband.

Your mind replays back to the wedding. Your mind keeps replaying your new identity: Mrs. Cormac. The wedding was in white color, the traditional standard. All of Shay’s “contacts” where there. Haytham Kenway was Shay’s best man, he led him down the aisle. You were nervous, but your sister kept you calm, you didn’t want to embarrass the man in front of his boss. You watched as Shay’s friend, Charles Lee struggled to get the other Templars to behave themselves, they wanted to already get drunk. Or, at least Thomas Hickey wanted to get drunk, Shay hated him. You and Shay eventually laughed it off. Who invited that drunkard anyway? You laughed as he William Johnson eventually kicked Hickey out. John Pitcairn arranging the vows with the clergyman. The two of you eventually met, face to face. Shay smiled, trying to make sure you were calm. Today was a big day for you. “Do you, Shay Patrick Cormac, take (Your full name.) as you loving wife? To be there for her, in sickness and in health?” You looked at Shay, you were a little nervous. He smiled, and held your hand, “I do.” You take Shay’s hand as well. “And do you, (your name), do you take Shay Patrick Cormac, as your beloved husband. And to be with him, through sickness and in health?” You smile, Shay’s brown eyes gleam. “I do.” “You may now kiss.” Hickey whistled. Johnson literally throws the man out, shoves him down the creek. The two of you share a laugh, and you kiss. The kiss is out of affection, not of of desperation and need. It is gentle, and soft. Unlike your last husband.

You hear the door open and close behind you, you pick your head out of the clouds. “Shay?” “Hello beloved.” He’s excited, like a child. It’s why you feel in love with him. The look of a man, but the heart of a loving child. He’s hiding something behind his back. “Close your eyes, beautiful.” You tilt your head confused, but you close your eyes, trying to sneak a peek though. “No peeking, sweet (your first name).” He chuckles. Then he places something in your hands, it’s light, and it has a handle. He then kisses you on the lips, his tongue swirling with yours. He pulls out, and you open your eyes. It’s a fine handbag, the one you sold to afford money for a stay. You remember it well, kicked out by your divorced ex, staying on the streets, selling your belongings to stay alive and have food. It’s the same purse. “Do you like it? You told me you sold your grandmother’s purse for the money, I know it’s a family tradition. Well, I found a man with the purse, and I bought it from him. “In all honesty, I haven’t actually been on missions for the Order lately, I’ve been trying to look for the purse for you, because I know it means a lot to you. You're in disbelieve, you’ve been constantly on Shay’s mind that he temporarily stopped doing his duties as a Templar? “Shay,” you gasp, “It’s so beautiful, but this must have cost a fortune. How do I accept this?” “Just be at my side, dear, like you’ve always had.” The two of you start kissing, day has turned to night now. The stars twinkle and dance. Shay deepens the kiss, it is soft and smooth. For an aggressive and masculine templar, Shay sure was delicate and gentle with you. You kissed back, you needed the man. Especially on your honeymoon.

Shay interrupts this kiss, there’s a bright light and a loud boom. “Pitcairn pulled through! Go look outside, I have another surprise for you!” The two of you rush outside on the patio, lights burst in the sky. They’re fireworks from China. “Fireworks?!?” You always loved seeing the lights at fancy dinner parties, you remember first meeting Shay at the ball, where you ex husband left you. “Hello Ms. but it looks like you might be lost here without a guide.” Those where Shay’s first words to you. The sky erupts with bursts of blue, green, red, and lavender. “I love you so much, (your name).” His eyes sparkle as bright as the fireworks themselves.

You don’t know what happened then, but you quickly found yourself on the bed, seemingly grappling with Shay. Moaning and kissing filling the room with the sound of elaborate passion and lust. The Butler would be having a field day when he came to clean the room. As Shay positions himself above you, his smooth and yet firm hands crest your cheek. The tender hand brushed into your hair, it is delicate, yet with a hint of dominance. You need Shay, more than you ever thought you would. “Please, Shay.” You moan, as Shay starts sucking on your neck. “OH,” you moan, Shay starts rubbing and feeling your legs. He places a kiss on your right leg. The bed starts creaking, and bouncing as the frame want to fly away. “I want a family with you, (your name), let me be like home to you.” Shay begs. “Please, Shay.” You moan. “Shay’s already undressed, your clothes ripped and thrown on the floor. Shay enters inside you, your walls closing in on you. “So tight,” Shay moans. He starts thrusting, and rocking back and forth. You’ve never felt so much pleasure, he goes in deep and all the way. You grasp his hips, pulling him in closer. Your hair is all directions. He thrusts slow, and deep. Your breath is quick and uncontrollable. Shay kisses your neck, your sweet spot. Shay then clutches your shoulders, and deepens his kiss. Shay doesn’t want to have sex, he wants to make love to you. Shay feels your torso, and kissed your bosom. You moan as Shay slowly slides his tongue in your mouth. Shay speeds up, your moans coming out as moans of pleasure. “I’m close,” you shriek, as Shay hits your g-spot. “Please, Shay, right there!” Shay smiles, and sucks on your breasts, he thrusts in the same spot, over and over and over. Slow, and deep. You don’t know how much more you can take. “Shay!” You scream as you have your orgasm. Shay fills you with his seed soon after.

By the morning, when Shay brings you breakfast in bed. You slightly struggle to get to your feet. Shay blushes, knowing to be mostly responsible.


End file.
